


communicate

by eekzley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AMAB Lance, Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crying During Sex, Doggy Style, Enby Lance, Fantasizing, Gay Keith, Hung Lance, Nonbinary Lance (Voltron), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, im so sorry, keith wants anal but has anxiety: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eekzley/pseuds/eekzley
Summary: Keith and Lance like fool around, and they do so pretty often. They generally know what they like and are confident enough to try new things, but Keith struggles to admit that he's into some things that he considers a little... Embarrassing.Sooner or later, Lance is going to find out.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 376





	1. it's all about the angle

Keith laid folded in half on the bed, body practically being shoved into the mattress by the onslaught of Lance’s thrusting. His face was hot from panting directly into a pillow, groaning with satisfaction as Lance gripped at his hips and slowly dragged their cock out, pushing back into Keith’s cunt with their own pleased grunt. 

Lance leaned down across his back, moaning into Keith’s ear softly. And as they canted their hips just a little higher, finding a new angle

“Lance!” Keith jolted underneath them, hands scrambling to hold tightly at the sheets beneath himself. 

“Mmyeah, baby?” Lance purred, “Hit your spot?” 

But all Keith managed to respond was an embarrassed whine, letting his head hang loose between his shoulders and closing his eyes. Lance’s thrusts were gentle before they halted, making Keith wiggle his hips back desperately. 

Truthfully, at  _ this  _ new angle… It felt like Lance was inside his asshole. 

He knew there was no way they could’ve slipped out, not that easily with the pure  _ length  _ that Lance was packing. Their cock still stayed stiff in Keith’s throbbing walls, but pressing so far back and  _ right there. _

It was like his guts were being rearranged. 

“Keith, going nonverbal on me, you doing okay?” 

_ Peachy,  _ his brain supplied in a horny haze. And he really was peachy, he just needed Lance to keep moving and to keep it  _ right fucking there, for fuck’s sake.  _

“Are-Are you...Uh _ mmm _ ” Jesus, just pushing his hips back to feel Lance move and twitch inside was  _ heavenly _ . Pushing oh-so-deep

Lance’s grip tightened on Keith’s waist, straightening up from where they lay on top of him, pulling out partially as they did. Much to their boyfriend’s chagrin. 

“Nope, no, no, no. No can do, baby. We aren’t moving until I get some words from you. Do you need to tap out or safeword?” 

At that, Keith groaned. His skin felt like it was burning with slight mortification. 

“No, no safeword or anything.” 

“Okay,” Lance let out a breath, grin obvious in their tone, “Tell me how you’re doing, then. You seem a little tense, sweetheart.” 

The thing is, it  _ would  _ be easy to tell Lance. It’s easy to tell them a lot of things. 

But this was more than just embarrassing to confess. Letting Lance know that Keith thought they’d possibly slipped into the wrong hole, even if he knows they didn’t. 

Letting them know that it would’ve really turned him on if they did. 

Or admitting how close he was to cumming just from thinking about Lance fucking him in the ass. 

Confessing that this wasn’t the first time he’d thought about being taken from the back, degrading and depraved. 

It’s absolutely humiliating to Keith, and he refused to have Lance disgusted with him. 

Would they be? 

“I’m fine, Lance. Just, uh, weird angle?” Keith responded, tilting his head to look beside him. Lance’s hands dragged up his back, down to his forearms as they leaned forward again. 

“Good or bad?” They spoke in hushed tones, pressing close.

“G-good.” 

A hum from them, and Keith inhaled sharply as Lance rolled their hips into him. 

“That’s good, can you tell me what was good about it? You're doing great, Keith, keep talking to me.”

Another deep thrust and Keith let out a moan, feeling his gut burn with need. 

Shakily, he answered, “It’s deep. F-feels like… Feels like you” 

Lance gives a strong roll of their hips, cock pressing up against Keith’s walls just a bit harder, making him clench greedily. 

“Feel like what, baby? I wanna know, wanna make you feel good.” 

Keith could cry at their words, sweetness dripping from their voice. Wants them to know, wants them to keep going, keep going deeper. 

All he can do is bury his nose into the pillows, clawing at the sheets like they’re a lifeline, Lance only picking up their thrusting. Keith’s ears ring and he distantly hears the squelching from where they're joined, wet and messy. 

The heat in his belly feels like he’s going to cum any second, and he’s almost scared to.

“Like Oh, fuck, please fuck me harder” 

“I will, baby, but you gotta tell me”

“You’re so deep, Lance, I can feel you in my guts” 

“Fuck” 

“Feels so tight, I th-thought Feels so much l-like”

“Like what, baby? Come on, you’re so close.” 

_ So close, so close, so close _ becomes a chant in Keith’s head until that  _ so close  _ becomes  _ right now _ . His muscles go taught, feeling himself clamp down of Lance’s dick, feeling his ass squeeze around nothing. Keith shivers as Lance just keeps going. 

Their cock plunges into him brutally, Keith’s oversensitive flesh quivering around them and making him cry out as it comes on the edge of being too much. And when Lance finally cums, they bury themself to the hilt inside their boyfriend’s pussy, a long winded moan pouring out between their lips. 

By the time Lance pulls out and flops next to Keith, they only manage to let out a light laugh before they both fall asleep, a tangle of limbs. 

Lance forgets to get their question answered.


	2. no climax

It’s about a month later, and Keith finds himself in a real… Predicament. 

He can’t stop  _ fantasizing  _ about Lance. It’s nothing really new, but it is something that becomes more and more distracting. Whenever he gets the apartment to himself, whether Keith plans to or not, he ends up fucking himself on the thickest dildo he has in his collection. All thanks to stupid, sexy thoughts of Lance and their cock, fucking into his ass because he  _ wants it _ so bad. 

And it eventually becomes a problem when they actually have sex, too. 

Turns out, Lance and Keith fuck quite a lot, not that either of them complain about it. On a Wednesday, Lance will manage to eat Keith out in the morning, fingerfuck him in the shower before work, get Keith gagging on his cock during their lunch break, and come back home after work to cuddle. Only to fuck him on at least two tables, including the wobbly coffee table they need to fix, and pass out in bed after another shared shower. 

And more often than not, Keith has huffed and puffed until he could get Lance’s hands on his ass. Which if they really notice, they don’t say a thing about it, only give him a good squeeze to his plump cheeks. 

* * *

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon. Sunlight softly streams through the windows in their apartment, setting a soft and warm glow across both Lance and Keith’s skin. Sat and spread legged in the middle of the bed, Keith strangles on a moan as Lance’s fingers work on him. Lance has three fingers curling inside of him, down to the knuckle as their thumb plays with Keith’s swollen clit. Everything is quiet, but the soft breaths Lance pants out across their boyfriend’s thigh and the squelching of their fingers. 

Keith has been close for the past half-hour. It starts to really get to him when Lance adds a fourth finger to fuck him into oblivion, filling him so nicely but still not satisfying whatever he needs to get sent over the edge. He’s practically being fisted by them, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut just to focus on  _ fucking cumming.  _ Lance is kind enough to pick up the speed as his walls tighten around those fingers, but no matter how hard they hit Keith in all the right places or how attentive they are to his clit, Keith just… Can’t. Keith buckles his knees to find that magic position, squeezes his pussy as hard as he can, flexes his glutes trying to reach more pleasure to finish him off. And he can’t. It’s absolute torture, muscles starting to tire out and the phantom feeling of an orgasm approaching while it stays miles away from him. 

Keith doesn’t realize he’s crying until a sob bubbles from his throat, Lance snapping their eyes up and immediately stopping all movement. 

“Whoa, whoa, hey… Keith, what’s wrong?” 

Keith opens his eyes, blinking and letting fat tears roll down his cheeks. He can feel his lip wobble and his breath catch, trying to gather energy to answer. 

By the time he’s speaking, Lance has carefully pulled their fingers out to crawl up to Keith. 

“I c-can’t.” 

Lance’s arm comes around his shoulders to hold him, voice gentle and soft. 

“What can’t you do, baby?” 

“I ca-can’t cum I can’t, I’m trying, b-but I can’t” 

Another sob wracks through Keith’s body, curling him over and burying his face into the space between Lance’s shoulder and neck. He feels silly for crying over it, but he can’t catch his breath long enough to calm down from the hysterics. 

“Oh, Keith… Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay,” Lance is holding him tight to their chest now, rocking them both slowly and kissing at Keith’s shoulders to soothe him, “Deep breaths, can you do that? Just breathe in slow, and let it out.” 

Keith follows their instructions, taking a shaky deep breath, letting oxygen fill his lungs and feel the tension in his head lighten. He lets out that breath, body melting into Lance’s arms. The tears finally slow down. 

“I’m okay.” Keith whispers into Lance’s skin. They rub a hand over his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna stop?” 

He doesn’t move for a moment, but Lance stays patient. Quietly massaging their hands over Keith’s back, giving him time to think. Just as quietly, Keith nods against their shoulder. 

“Alright. Do you wanna talk about it?”   
Keith almost feels tears pricking at his eyes again, but he powers through it. 

“Not right now.” 

“Okay, but we’re going to talk about it.” Lance says with finality. 

They pull away from Keith, tilting his chin up to look up. When Keith looks at their face, Lance gives him a soft little smile that fills him with warmth. 

Keith smiles back, leaning forward to kiss them chastely. 

“Remind me tomorrow, okay?” He whispers when he pulls away. Lance plants another kiss to his lips, grin shared between them. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise theyll get to butt stuff eventually, but rn keith is just gonna Thirst for it okay? alright


	3. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally talks it out and they have some weekend fun

“Alright, I’m ready,” Lance says, making themself comfortable on the couch. “Hit me with what’s gettin’ your rocks off.”

“Ugh, shut  _ up _ .” Keith throws a pillow at them, letting himself grin along with Lance’s giggle. 

“Fine, I’ll zip. Just tell me what’s up, babycakes.” 

Keith settles himself for what feels like the hundredth time, legs folded somewhat comfortably underneath him. Even after promising Lance that he’d tell them what was missing the mark lately, he still dreaded having to, y’know. Talk about it like an actual adult, instead of wallowing in his own horny agony forever. 

He takes a steadying breath, sighing out through his nose and forcing himself to relax. 

“Great. Well, uh.” Looking at Lance, his face only heated more. 

_ Shit,  _ Keith forgot how hard talking was. 

“R-remember that one time? About a month ago, we were trying out doggystyle?” At that, Lance quirked a brow curiously. 

“The first or the sixth time? It’s kind of a favorite of yours, dude.” 

Keith pouted, pointing an accusing finger at Lance. “You like it, too! You suggested we do it three more times!” 

“Yeah, and you’re the one who brought it up the first time and suggested it two more times.” The smirk that pulled at Lance’s lips only made Keith’s pout deepen, huffing with disdain. 

“Whatever, that’s not the point I was making.” Keith said. Lance’s grin didn’t drop, but their eyes softened. They gently placed a hand on Keith’s thigh, rubbing their thumb over his jeans in small circles. 

“Sorry, sorry. But seriously, which time?” 

“Uhh,” Keith shrugged, thinking back. “I don’t know, I think it was the same day someone pulled the fire alarm downstairs?”

At the mention of it, Lance bounced up from their previous slouching, gasping dramatically.

“Oh my god, I forgot about that. That was at like, four in the morning on a Thursday, the fuck!” 

Their boyfriend nodded, looking down at the carpet all of a sudden. “Yeah, yeah. Well, you were… Hitting the back.” 

“Hitting it  _ from  _ the back, Keith.” Lance corrected. 

“Yeah, same shit. You laid down on top of me, and got at an angle i-inside of me and I thought…” 

Keith’s throat tightened, stomach slowly starting to reel with nerves. Part of him was mortified to realize that there was a growing heat brewing in his belly as well, just from his own mention of Lance. 

He babbled on, voice nearly a croak as Keith continued. 

“Well, I knew you didn’t  _ slip out _ , but it, uh. Felt like you were in the… the wrong hole?” 

Lance’s jaw dropped slightly in shock, scrambling forward to look at Keith’s flushed face that he desperately tried to hide behind his bangs. 

“O-oh my god, Keith, I ~~.~~ Why didn’t you say anything? I’m so sorry it felt like… I would’ve stopped if I knew” 

“I didn’t want you to.” Keith interrupted, still avoiding eye contact. Lance paused. Both of their hands settled on Keith’s knees, silently begging for his attention towards them. 

“Why not?” 

Keith swallowed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “Because I, uh. Liked it.” 

Silence. Then another awkward swallow from him. 

“A lot, actually.” 

“So…” Lance said weakly, Keith finding himself brave enough to look up and find them blushing almost as much as him. “Did you just like… The feeling or like the thought of it?” 

“Yes.” As soon as the word left his mouth, both of them looked at each other in confusion. 

“Uh, yes…?

Keith slapped a hand to his forehead, nodding and shaking his head simultanuously because  _ what in the fuck is going on with me right now, Jesus fuck.  _

“I meant  _ yes _ , I liked the feeling and the thought of you being in my ass.”

And wow, okay. Saying it out loud was starting to make Keith feel dirty. Lance’s jaw was probably getting sore from how slack they’ve been keeping it, getting more and more baffled as Keith kept talking. 

Eloquently, Lance squeaked out a barely audible,“Holy crow.” 

“I’m sorry,” Keith backtracked quickly with a wince, “It’s weird. Can we just forget I mentioned anything?”

“No, no, it’s not weird! I  _ want  _ to… Uh, only if you wanted to, also. But I wouldn’t be  _ opposed  _ to doing that stuff with you… Because it isn’t  _ weird _ , it’s kinda hot, and it’s you so of course” 

Keith blinked in bewilderment. “You’d… be okay with fucking my ass?” 

“I mean… Yeah?” Lance said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re sexy as hell and I love you, I could probably get off just fine if you cuddled me and said you loved me, y’know? I feel like ‘okay’ is an understatement, honestly.” 

“So you’d… You would  _ actually  _ fuck my ass?” 

“Uh, fuck yes? If you asked, I would be more than happy to deliver, babe.” 

“Jesus, okay. Th-then… We should do that sometime.” 

“Yeah,” Lance smiled, fingers intertwining with Keith’s. They leaned in close, speaking softly into their boyfriend’s ear. “Wanna binge some movies next weekend and try it out?” 

Keith fidgeted, nodding excitedly. “Please.” 

“Then it’s a date!” Lance agreed, pecking Keith’s cheek with their lips. 

* * *

Saturday had come and Keith can practically feel heaven knocking at his door. 

Or maybe it’s just Lance’s thick length slotting between his cheeks deliciously and rubbing against his backdoor… Either way, Keith is on cloud fucking nine. 

The TV on their dresser is still playing the third film they’d chosen for the night, but their impromptu Star Wars marathon has long since been ignored with the heavy petting Keith and Lance indulged in. Now with Lance’s lubed up cock rutting into the cleft of Keith’s asscheeks, there was not a single hope that they’d resume any of the films for a while. 

Especially with Lance picking up their pace behind him, thrusting in tandem to Keith’s panting and whispered pleas.

“ _ Ah,  _ ah, c’mon… So close… Stop dicking around, why don’t you” A giggle escapes from his partner, and Keith feels like the stars are aligning. The universe is testing his self-control, because with Lance’s cute laugh comes a stutter from their hips, the bed creaking along. 

Their dick digs further between his cheeks, head catching on the rim for just a fraction of a  _ second. _

But that’s all it takes for both of them to feel it. 

Keith’s tight hole, clenching as he muffles his own shout by shoving a fist in his mouth. The trembling of his body, making the fat of his ass jiggle. 

Lance is frozen in place above him. Their tip of their dick had since popped from that tight ring and stayed cozy, buried between quivering cheeks. When they hear the pathetic, “ _ F-fuck, a-ah, ah! _ ” softly escaping from Keith’s lips, they realize. 

“Did… Did you just cum?” 

It’s not an accusation, but Keith can’t help but feel self-conscious. 

“U-Uhm. Will you keep going if I say no?” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lance asks, sincere as their hands massage the lower part of Keith’s back. 

“I… J-just… I’m” 

A gentle kiss presses into his shoulder, Lance caressing their hands up along his back. 

“It’s okay,” Lance reassures, peppering more kisses on the other shoulder. “We can stop now if you want to, don’t be embarrassed.” 

Keith’s face buries itself in his hands, completely ignoring Lance’s suggestion to not be embarrassed. 

“God, that’s easier said than done, babe…” 

He can feel their fingers kneading his shoulders now, a sigh leaving both of them and Lance asks,“Well what is it that you’re embarrassed about?” 

“ _Lance._ ” Whines Keith, “It’s even more embarrassing to say aloud!” 

“Do you not like it?” They try to say with an even tone, but Keith catches the slight hitch of breath in Lance’s voice. They’re worried that they’re doing something  _ wrong _ . 

Now Keith can’t have that shit, fuck no. 

He steels himself, folding his arms in front of him so he can lay his head on his forearms. Closing his eyes, Keith rolls his hips back with a hum, trying to get Lance to slip into him again. 

Keith can hear the sharp inhale Lance takes, their gentle fingers no longer massaging his muscles. No, now Lance grips wherever their hands sit on Keith’s body, harsh enough that he knows there will be bruises in the morning. Another roll of Keith’s hips, and Lance gently ruts back, still holding themself back. 

“Keith, you’re not answering my question, you dick” They hiss, Keith pushing harder and getting their leaking cock to slot between his cheeks snugly again. 

“Am I not?” Keith growls, eyebrows pinched as he silently begs for Lance to just get with the  _ fucking program already _ . He was ready for their dick in his ass  _ yesterday _ , or uh… Well, since a while. 

“ _ Keith _ ,” Lance warns and it only makes his insides boil with need. Keith moans out as Lance thrusts sloppily, grazing his rim. 

He pushes himself on his elbows, looking back behind him to pant, “Get your cock in my ass,  _ please _ , Lance.” 

Their groan vibrates through him, and Lance follows his instructions beautifully. Large hands spread Keith’s cheeks apart, their thumbs pushing into his hole and pulling him open. 

Keith’s cunt throbs, oversensitive from his asshole being touched. 

It’s nothing compared to when Lance shimmies their cock head between their thumbs, slowly… Slowly… Pushing into the smaller man. The tip is only halfway in when Keith gives a high pitched moan, clenching. Lance whimpers at the sensation, rolling their hips and shoving themselves further in. 

Keith feels like the room is too loud and too quiet at the same time, his own panting and whining making his head swim. Lance’s breathing is just as heavy, straining themself to keep inching inside Keith carefully. It’s sweet and tender. 

But Keith feels more and more desperate for that feeling of being  _ full _ . He grabs the sheets underneath him, bunching the fabric to stuff into his mouth and bite down. Lance is only halfway in, but they’re paused to let Keith adjust and catch their own breath. 

Like hell Keith wants to sit another minute longer, waiting for that cock to fuck his brains out.

Keith wiggles his hips and ruts back,  _ hard _ , crying out with Lance as his ass cheeks slap against their hips. Buried to the hilt, Lance clumsily tips themself over Keith, arms circling around his waist to brace themself and hold Keith close. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Keith…” They babble, twitching inside Keith’s hole. 

Keith hums along, rolling his hips and shivering. His hole flutters and clutches tight to Lance's cock, his body trying to draw them deeper and deeper.

“C-Come on, Lance… I, ah," Keith whines, rolling his hips weakly, "Can’t do all the work here.  _ Shit,  _ ah, please.” 

“Oh, I’ll show you  _ work _ ,” Lance huffs, snapping their hips into Keith, forcing a sharp cry out of him. 

“That’s-That’s it, baby,” Keith chuckled between moans. “Fuck me, f ~~.~~ Uh!” A glorious thrust of Lance’s hips, just slightly  _ upwards _ , has Keith seeing stars. 

“Oh, you like that?” They say with a menacing grin. Suddenly, Lance’s thrusts into Keith’s ass became more harsh and focused towards that little  _ spot  _ that was driving Keith insane. “Is this where you want me, sweetheart?” 

Keith felt like his lungs were going to give any moment from his screaming, a flood of short and guttural yells of, “Uh! Uh! Uh!” as Lance’s cock hit violently into him, over and over without mercy. 

Fingers made their way to Keith’s front, slipping down to play with his clit. Both of his holes twitched in interest, Lance’s thrusts having to harshen with a grunt as his asshole tightened around their length. Keith felt like his insides were made of molten lava, hot and searing, bordering on too much. 

All he could think about is how utterly  _ full, full, full, and fucking fuller _ Lance was making him feel. The cruel pace and drag of their cock in and out of his asshole… Even just the sound of flesh slapping harshly together was bringing Keith dangerously close. 

Lance’s lips kiss at his neck, and Keith is gone. The scream he let's out sounds more like a sob, overwhelmed and warbly. His ass grips onto Lance's dick tightly with nearly every fibre of his being, making Lance moan out. The animosity of their moan, so deep and guttural, is enough for Keith to twitch uncontrollably. 

“Keith, you’re so fucking hot inside ~~.~~ So tight S hit, baby, keep stranglin’ my cock like that, oh God--” 

Keith tilts himself to a familiar position, face pushing into the sheets and hips raising higher and higher. Lance follows his lead with a smile and a gracious moan, straightening themself and pushing their palms against Keith’s back. Their thrusting slows and they pull out more, fucking into Keith gently with only a few inches. Keith could pull out his damn hair at this point from how much he needs Lance to fuck his brains out and load him with their cum. 

Lance seems to be on the same page, Keith realizes a beat later, as they reposition behind him. They’re practically standing on the bed, hovering over Keith with their cock still barely in him, hands gripped onto his waist. 

Lance drops some of their weight and slams back completely into Keith’s weak hole, reaching deeper than they’ve had all night, the scream from Keith most definitely loud enough for the neighbors to complain. They’re back to their quick and violent pace, fucking into Keith’s weak and willing body, slouched and sweating profusely. Drool is pooling onto the sheets from Keith’s open mouth, wailing out with each hard push of Lance's cock into him. 

Keith shouldn’t be this close already, so soon after the second orgasmn he’s had tonight, but with Lance’s persistence? They bring him to the brink real fucking quick. 

And he isn’t the only one. Their thrusts get sloppier, Lance’s panting turning to warbling moans. 

“Baby, ‘mgonna cum. So tight, so hot, gonna make me cum, baby ~~.~~ Huh, uh, ah, y-you close, honey? Can you cum one more time? J-Just for me Keith, cum for me, sweetie” 

Keith feels his entire body tense. He's almost scared how his body just responds to Lance's command so easily, orgasm taking over him. He can barely hear Lance’s praise over the ringing in his ear, vision nearly going black. They buck into him, slower, hitting harder and as deep as possible. Keith’s ecstasy still wracks his body with tremors. He starts to border on too much oversensitivity, tears pricking Keith’s eyes. 

Lance shoves balls deep into Keith, his asshole milks them for all they're worth, hot cum filling him pleasantly. Keith’s mouth is dropped in a silent moan, eyes fluttering shut and letting a few tears stream down his face in pleasure. The cock inside him twitches once, twice, and Lance gives one final thrust to bury their cum just a little more into his gut before gently pulling out. 

They flop next to him, both letting out matching heavy sighs of content. Keith can feel the cum inside him slowly leak out, trickling down his thighs and pussy. 

Lance turns their face to him, hand reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Keith's ear, smiling lovingly as they do it. 

"How was that?" They ask. Keith can't help but smile back, endorphins making him feel high. 

"S'fuckin' good. Hope that made your whole day, because that made my hole  _ weak _ ." 

At that, Lance groaned and softly smacked Keith's arm. 

"Boo, bad joke, horrible boyfriend ."

Keith snickered, cuddling up to them and kissing their shoulder. 

"Love you, too, Lance." 

"Mm, yeah," The playful pout on Lance's face cracked into a soft smile, leaning into Keith's space. Kiss after kiss, they whispered between breaths, "I love you, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> lightly based off of an actual experience i had  
> this fic is very fuckin indulgent bc there isnt enough trans keith content nor enby lance  
> not only that, but trans keith enjoying anal is surprisingly slim to find on ao3  
> so have this horny fuckery and enjoy more horny fuckery @ez_kzley on twitter


End file.
